The Institute of Translational Health Sciences? (ITHS) KL2 program trains postdoctoral, translational researchers in a multidisciplinary environment. It is the only K award at the University of Washington (UW) that involves scholars from all six Health Sciences Schools (i.e., Nursing, Pharmacy, Dentistry, Public Health, Social Work, and Medicine) and offers training across the translational research spectrum. Few scholars have the skills/knowledge needed to successfully transition into independent principal investigators directly from a PhD program or fellowship training. Through a combination of interactive experiences, intensive research, and career mentorship over a three-year period, our KL2 Program makes this transition attainable. The program has trained 45 junior faculty over nine years; of those, 16 are still active in the program and all 45 are still active in research.